


Takes a Second

by MidnightHalo27



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: Nicholas steeled his resolve. He looked Tedros in the eye.“You’ve done this before.” He said. “You always believe what Sophie says, and then you find out she was lying and get mad at yourself for listening to her, only to believe her again when the next lie comes around.”“Who do you think you-?”“So listen to Agatha.” Nicholas continued. “She’s proved to you that she’s a princess. Your princess. You chose her, didn’t you?”Or:In which at least one Ever stands by Agatha at the No Ball.





	Takes a Second

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to write this fic pretty much after I finished reading book one. It wasn't meant to be shippy, not really. I just really, really wish at least ONE GODDAMN EVER had stood by Agatha in the Beautiful Evil chapter. Honestly, screw all of them. Thus, this fic was born. It will have a small sequel at some point in time.
> 
> I also published this fic on fanfiction.net (GakuenAlicefan27).
> 
> Disclaimer: The School for Good and Evil book series belongs to Soman Chainani, not me.
> 
> I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos, etc are great! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

The Evers broke in ready for a fight, but the scene that greeted them was so surreal that they stopped dead in their tracks.

Nicholas blinked, trying to understand what he was seeing. The hall was decorated in a bizarre but festive way, Nevers were huddled together in party clothes, looking at the Evers in fright, and Sophie and Agatha were waltzing in the middle of it all.

At least, Nicholas thought it was Sophie. The hag dancing with Agatha didn’t look anything like the beauty queen that had first arrived at the School for Evil, but the triumphant, nasty grin she was wearing made it impossible for it to be anybody else.

Tedros shouted something, but Nicholas didn’t pay attention. His eyes scanned the room, going from the weaponless Nevers to the Evers armed to the nines. A sense of dread spread over him just as a desperate Agatha flung herself at Tedros’ arms, only for him to push her away.

Sophie’s grin got bigger.

 _Not this again._ He thought, as Tedros started hurling accusations. Agatha tried to defend herself, but Sophie talked over her and Tedros refused to listen.

Tedros grabbed a bow from Chaddick and Agatha took a step back, falling to the ground.

“Wait!” Nicholas yelled, plunging in front of Tedros to try and block his path. For a moment, he saw the pointy end of the arrow aimed at him and thought Tedros was actually gonna shoot, but he stopped and narrowed his eyes at him instead.

“What are you doing?” Tedros asked.

“Just look around.” Nicholas said. “They aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“You’re defending them?!” Tedros growled.

“We came here because we thought they were gonna attack us.” Nicholas insisted. “But we were wrong. Look at them, Tedros. They were just dancing, they aren’t even armed.”

“That’s what they want us to believe.” Tedros said, spitting out the word “they” and looking at Agatha as if she were poison.

But she was not poison. She was just a girl in a blue dress, sprawled on the ground and trembling, begging for her prince – for anyone – to believe her.

And it was time someone did.

Nicholas steeled his resolve. He looked Tedros in the eye.

“You’ve done this before.” He said. “You always believe what Sophie says, and then you find out she was lying and get mad at yourself for listening to her, only to believe her again when the next lie comes around.”

“Who do you think you-?”

“So listen to Agatha.” Nicholas continued. “She’s proved to you that she’s a princess. Your princess. You chose her, didn’t you?”

Tedros wavered.

“Listen to Agatha, even if just this once. Let her at least explain.”

“Oohhh.” Sophie crowed from behind them. “Would you look at that? Aggie, dear, you didn’t tell me you had snagged two princes!”

Tedros froze, and Nicholas glared at the witch. “You conniving little…”

“Who would have thought she would turn out to be so much like your mother, Teddy?” Sophie sing-songed.

Tedros raised his bow again, eyes hard as steel.

Nicholas lost his patience. “Must you always let her manipulate you?!” He yelled.

Tedros looked vicious. “I will not make my father’s mistakes.”

 “You’re making your own.” Nicholas said through gritted teeth.

He felt something yanking at his sleeve and turned around to find Agatha’s terrified face. “It’s not worth it.” She said. “It’s me they want. Both of them. You don’t have to get hurt too. Go back to the Evers.”

And that, only made Nicholas hate everything about this situation even more.

“It is worth it.” He said. _You’re worth it_. “And screw anyone who ever made you believe otherwise.”

He planted himself firmly in front of Agatha and locked eyes with Tedros. “Last chance, Tedros. I can’t make your choices for you.”

“Tedros, please…” Agatha began.

“You’re going down!” Tedros snarled and fired. The others fired right after.

Nicholas didn’t have time to flinch. He didn’t even have time to think that this was how he was gonna die, or to register the way Agatha’s nails dug into the skin of his arm to try and get him out of the way.

Sophie raised her finger, all the projectiles turned to flowers, and just like that, it was over. The grand attack against the Nevers.

“Learned it from my favorite princess.” Sophie said softly.

Agatha started sobbing, and Nicholas held onto her arms to keep her upright. Tedros blanched, but the damage was done.

All hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as agarotado27dejunho


End file.
